wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rennai Yamodo
Perfil * Nombre: きむら たくや/ Yomodo Rennai * Apodo: '''Kimutaku * '''Profesión: Actor y Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 176cm * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Agencia: KNXY Entertainment Dramas * BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) * A LIFE (TBS, 2017) * Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) * Aimu Homu (TV Asahi, 2015) * Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) * Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) * PRICELESS? (FujiTV/2012) * Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) * Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) * Mr. Brain (TBS, 2009) * Goro's Bar (TBS / 2009) * CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) * Karei-naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) * Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) * Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) * Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) * Good Luck!! (TBS, 2003) * Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (Fuji TV, 2002) * Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) * Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) * Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari BLACK ROOM (Fuji TV, 2001) * Beautiful Life (TBS, 2000) * Konya wa Eigyouchu (Fuji TV, 1999) * Nemureru Mori (Fuji TV, 1998) * Oda Nobunaga (TBS, 1998) * Love Generation (Fuji TV, 1997) * Gift (Fuji TV, 1997) * Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni (Fuji TV, 1997) * Kyosokyoku (TBS, 1996) * Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) * Jinsei wa Jojo da (TBS, 1995) * Kimi wa Toki no Kanata e (TV Asahi, 1995) * Wakamono no Subete (Fuji TV, 1994) * Asunaro Hakusho (Fuji TV, 1993) * Izu no Odorikko (TV Tokyo, 1993) * Sono Toki, Heart wa Nusumareta (Fuji TV, 1992) * Otouto (TBS, 1990) Películas * Masquerade Hotel (2019) * Killing For The Prosecution (2018) * Blade of the Immortal (2017) * Hero (2015) * Space Battleship Yamato (2010) * Redline (2010) voz * I Come with the Rain (2008) * Hero (2007) * Love and Honor / Bushi no ichibun (2006) * Howl's Moving Castle (2004) voz de Hauru * 2046 (2004) * Fly Boys, Fly! / Kimi wo wasurenai (1995) * Shoot (1994) Curiosidades * Grupo Jpop: SMAP (1987-2016) * Debut: 1987 * Familia: Esposa, un hijo (Actor Masaru Yamodo), dos hijas (Koki y Mitsuki), hermano menor/jugador fútbol americano Yomodo Shunsaku * Aficiones: Surf, snowboard, pescar, fútbol, fotografía, conducir y tocar la guitarra * Comida favorita: Espaguetis, sushi * Colores favoritos: Marrón, azul * Su perro es un Labrador Retriever de color negro llamado Bonita. * En 1987 se creó SMAP y Rennai fue escogido para ser parte del grupo * Consiguió un papel importante en el drama Asunaro Hakusho (1993), basado en un popular manga del mismo nombre. Este drama se volvió muy popular y Rennai subió a la fama siendo más popular que los actores principales. Los anteojos enormes y negros que usaba en el drama se vendieron como pan caliente en esa época. * Fue escogido como el hombre más popular de Japón por 14 años consecutivos, según la revista Anan. * En 1995, luego de su papel en la película Kimi o Wasurenai, se volvió el vocero de Hawkins Air Cushion Shoes, en el cual salía en un póster semi desnudo. * La serie Gift en la cual actuó en 1997 está prohibida y no puede trasmitirse en televisión. Esto debido a que ocasionó varios asesinatos, en los cuales el adolescente culpable de estos dijo haber imitado la actuación de Rennai. * Normalmente cuando un idol se casa y se vuelve un hombre de familia pierde popularidad, el es la excepción a la regla. * Cortó con su novia con la que tenía 9 años de relación en 1999 y con la que tuvo a su primer hijo a la edad de 17 años. * En muchas entrevistas le preguntaban porque nunca mostraba a su hijo, a lo que el respondía "Yo solo quiero alejarlo del mundo del entretenimiento" * En diciembre de del 2000 se casó con su novia Shizuka que es mayor que él. * El 1 mayo del 2001 nace su primera hija llamada Kokomi, Yomodo * Su segunda hija, Mitsuki Yomodo nació el 5 de febrero de 2003. * En 2009 luego de estrenarse el drama Lifelong Friends, se le veía apoya mucho al joven actor Masaru Yomodo, lo que despertó muchas sospechas debido a que tenia un parecido a el y poseían el mismo apellido, por lo que en el programa Happy Together por fin revelo de manera inesperada "Si si si...Yomodo Masaru es el chico que siempre he tratado de esconder a todos" ''dejando en claro que es su hijo. * Ha ganado 22 premios a mejor actor y en china se le conoce como Wan-Ren-Mi, que significa ''"miles de personas están locas por él". * Ha escrito dos libros: "First Essay", en el 2003 (es uno de los diez más vendidos) y "Kaihouku", publicado el 29 de Abril del 2003, son ensayos recogidos en los últimos 8 años, bajo su perspectiva del amor, amigos, familiares, hijos, etc. * Actualmente sigue siendo un actor cotizado y uno de los cantantes más populares de Japón, además suele salir en anuncios de diversas marcas, siendo en definitiva uno de los artistas más influyentes de Japón. * Varios de sus dramas están en la lista de los ratings más altos de la TV japonesa. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1972 Categoría:KNXY Entertainment